A Primeira Amiga de Kai Hiwatari
by Eres-Quigal
Summary: Kai ensina uma menina a jogar beyblade... E descobre que uma amizade pode vir de onde menos se espera. Fic bem leve.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer**: Beyblade pertence ao Takao Aoki.

**Nota:** Essa história se passa antes da primeira temporada de Beyblabe. Por isso, Tyson e os outros não aparecem.

**Nota 2:** A Grace é uma personagem original criada por mim.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

- Todo dia é a mesma coisa. Sempre quando passa, essa menina olha para cá. Na ida ao colégio pela manhã, na volta, em um simples passeio... O que ela vê de tão especial na minha humilde casa? Será por que é a mais bonita do bairro? A mais suntuosa? Ou ela está interessada em algum morador? E não é só uma simples olhadela. Ela para, e fica esperando alguém aparecer. Quem será ela? Parente de um dos empregados? Não sei. Só sei que ela me irrita fazendo isso. Sei que olhar não tira pedaço, mas para que tanta fixação? Um dia vou pará-la e perguntá-la. Mas espere! Por que não faço isso agora? Afinal, ela está passando agora...

E ele foi. Desceu as escadas correndo, adentrou o jardim e escondeu-se atrás do muro, próximo aos portões. Era uma tarde clara, sem nuvens. A menina apontara da esquina e veio, distraída. Parou. Suspirou.

- Então ele mora aqui...

Kai deslizou pelo muro e parou próximo a ela, do lado de dentro.

- Ela é tão bonita, não é?

A menina levou um susto com a voz. Depois, empalideceu ao ver de quem era.

- V-você...

- A minha casa. Você a acha bonita? Pena que nunca chegará a morar numa mansão dessas.

A menina nem ouvira o que ele dissera. Estava paralisada. Kai não gostou nem um pouco dessa fixação. Primeiro com sua casa, agora era com ele!

- Quem é você? – Perguntou, escondendo a irritação na voz.

-Eu? M-meu nome é Grace.

- Eu sou Kai Hawatari, líder dos Blade Sharks. E você está me incomodando.

- Me desculpe...

- Agora me responda: por que essa vigilância toda? Há tempos que eu te vejo passando por aqui, e você sempre para e olha para alguma janela, como se tivesse procurando alguém...

- Mas eu procuro, mesmo! Quer dizer... Eu procurava, por que eu já encontrei... – A última frase foi dita num sussurro, que Kai não ouviu.

- Como é? Fale mais alto, por favor. – E a menina berrou:

- Quero que me ensine a jogar beyblade! Eu tenho uma beyblade, mas não sei jogar corretamente! Quero que me ensine, por favor! Não peço nada mais além disso...

Kai ficou sem ação. Nunca tinha lidado com isso, era uma situação nova. Por um momento, arregalou os olhos e ficou olhando a figura à sua frente. Grace era magra, branca, de cabelos lisos e castanhos amarrados em um rabo-de-cavalo que agora estava pendendo para frente. Tinha uma franja cortada perfeitamente sobre a testa. Roupa? Uma saia de pregas azul-escuro com suspensórios e legging até as canelas, de mesma cor. Usava uma blusa branca de mangas até os cotovelos por baixo dos suspensórios. E por cima de tudo, um casaco rosa-claro de botões. Tênis brancos surrados. Olhos verdes, penetrantes. Não podia negar, era uma garota bonita. Deu um sorrisinho de canto de boca, e decretou:

- Você é uma garota muito corajosa para vir até aqui e ter a sorte de me encontrar. Sabe, eu sou um garoto muito ocupado, tenho competições para vencer e treinos muito rigorosos. Tenho um grupo que eu lidero que é o maior dessa cidade. Dá trabalho manter aqueles moleques sob as minhas ordens. E ainda me vem uma guria com a maior insolência do mundo me pedindo para ensinar beyblade? O que você pensa que eu sou? Um benfeitor?

A menina não entendeu muito bem o motivo do discurso. Mas se sentia mal com essas palavras. Abaixou a cabeça e disse num fio de voz:

-Me desculpe Kai... Eu não queria –

- Tá, tá! Chega de choramingar! Se você quer tanto isso... – E deu um suspiro - Eu te ensino.

Os olhos de Grace brilharam.

- Obrigada, Kai! Obrigada! – E começou a pular em frente ao portão. Sorte que não tinha ninguém na rua para ver o espetáculo. O garoto ficou com vergonha alheia, mas não pode deixar de sorrir com o desafio. Treinar uma menina bonita? Fichinha para Kai Hiwatari. Depois do momento de alegria, a menina tirou do bolso do casaco uma beyblade e mostrou-o. Era rosa-claro de lâminas amarelas.

- Essa é a minha beyblade. Ela é boa para jogar?

Kai pegou a beyblade para analisar. Já estava cansado de conversa pelas grades, e abriu o portão.

- Entre. Se vamos começar o treino, tem que ser agora.

Grace entrou. Nem acreditava que um dia estaria ali, nos jardins da mansão Hiwatari. Era como um sonho. O líder dos Blade Sharks era seu ídolo, adorava vê-lo duelando pelas ruas, mesmo de longe, pois não tinha coragem de se aproximar. Por isso, a vigilância involuntária em frente à mansão.

Kai se dirigiu para o lado direito da casa e Grace o seguiu. Ali, no meio da relva verde, havia uma cuia de luta.

- Eu venho aqui para treinar minha Dranzer. Agora será a sua escola. Preste bastante atenção, pois só ensinarei uma vez. Sua beyblade é boa, mas ainda é muito fraca. Vamos lutar para ver como ela se sai.

E jogou o pião para a menina. Kai tirou sua Dranzer do bolso e preparou-se. A menina imitou seus movimentos.

- Pronta? 3, 2,1! Let it rip!!!

As duas beyblades se chocaram, numa velocidade estonteante. Mas para a infelicidade da garota, não durou por muito tempo. Sua beyblade voou contra a parede da casa e formou-se em mil pedaços. A menina ficou com os olhos marejados, mas engoliu o choro. Não queria fazer feio na frente do seu treinador no primeiro dia de aula. Kai já imaginava essa reação e consolou-a:

- Vou te ajudar a construir uma beyblade melhor do que essa. Tenho peças que posso te emprestar. Volte aqui no mesmo horário, amanhã. Começaremos sério.

- A-amanhã?

- Sim! Você é surda? Agora vai. Está escurecendo.

Grace deu um sorriso e logo obedeceu. Ainda não estava acreditando que seria treinada por ele. ELE. Kai Hiwatari, seu ídolo. Juntou seus pedaços e se foi. Ao atravessar o portão, o garoto a advertiu:

- Ah, e não quero que comente com ninguém que estou te treinando, ouviu bem?

O que seria uma grande alegria de contar para as amigas, transformou-se em frustração.

- Mas por quê?

- Porque eu não quero! Agora vai!

A menina saiu desapontada. "Não dá para se ter tudo", pensou. Para que ele continuasse a ser o seu treinador, tinha que seguir as suas regras. Mas não se deixou abater. Logo levantou a cabeça e andou confiante pela calçada. "Talvez seja melhor assim, ninguém saber de nada. Pode despertar inveja."

Ao passar por uma lata de lixo, jogou os restos de sua beyblade fora. E saiu assobiando pelas ruas, até chegar em casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Grace nem conseguiu dormir direito à noite, de tão ansiosa que estava pelo dia seguinte. E sua ansiedade aumentou ainda mais quando passou pela mansão Hiwatari a caminho da escola. Olhou freneticamente pelas janelas e em volta do portão, mas ninguém estava lá. Sua língua "coçou" ao encontrar-se com as colegas, mas resistiu à tentação de contar sua novidade. Desejou ardentemente que as horas passassem rápido, para poder começar logo os treinos, se tornar uma _beyblader_¹, encontrar-se com ele! Com ele, com o Kai...

"Oh, mas o que estou pensando!", censurou-se. "Ele será o seu instrutor, apenas! Nada de 'pirar na batatinha'! Não foi para isso que você o chamou para ensiná-lo! Não foi, não foi!"

Mas ela gostava dele, sim. Desde os 7 anos, quando o viu pela primeira vez num parque. Estava atrás de uma árvore, enquanto ele ganhava mais um duelo. Era o seu segredo de estado. E como tal, nunca será revelado. Nem mesmo para ele.

À tardinha, como esperado, a menina foi, toda feliz, ao seu treino. Não levava consigo nenhuma beyblade, apenas o seu atirador e dinheiro para comprar as peças. Ao chegar, os portões já estavam abertos, esperando. Entrou e fechou-os. Encontrou o garoto à beira da cuia, treinando uma beyblade que não era a Dranzer.

- Pontual, você, hein? Como sempre... – Disse, sem se virar.

- Que beyblade é essa? – Perguntou a menina olhando para dentro da cuia.

- A sua.

A menina não entendeu muito bem essa última frase e pediu para que repetisse. O garoto, que não gosta de repetições, soletrou:

- Essa-beyblade-é-sua. Entendeu? Eu a construí ontem. Tinha umas peças sobressalentes e montei para você. Nada mais justo depois que destruí sua beyblade, não acha?

O pião pulou na mão de Kai e ele a deu. Era igualmente rosa como a anterior, só que mais bonita e brilhante. Suas lâminas luziam no sol. A menina ficou maravilhada.

- Oh, Kai! Muito obrigada!

E impulsivamente, lhe deu um abraço. O garoto ficou meio atordoado, visto que não era acostumado a manifestações afetivas. Ao perceber o embaraço, a garota desgrudou e desculpou-se, tímida. O menino se recompôs e fechou a cara.

- Vamos treinar. Chega de perder tempo.

Os dois ficaram cada um em uma extremidade da cuia e foram lutar. Mas os treinos não ficaram só nos duelos. No decorrer dos dias, Kai ensinava a Grace teorias também. Técnicas de jogo, estratégias, posição das mãos, dos pés, tipos de lâminas... Tudo o que um _beyblader_ precisa saber. Até sobre as feras-bit.

- Acha que eu terei uma Fera-bit um dia, Kai? – Perguntou Grace, certa vez.

- Não sei. As Feras-bit são os espíritos das beyblades. E é como herança de família. A minha Dranzer, por exemplo, foi o meu avô que me deu. Está na família há tempos. Ela me protege e me ajuda e vencer as batalhas. Agora, se a sua família tiver uma herança fera-bit também, não duvido que será digna de usá-la.

Grace entristeceu-se. Sua família não tinha nenhuma herança desse nível. Já perguntara a todos, e a resposta era negativa. Kai viu a tristeza da menina e disse algo para confortá-la:

- Mas uma beyblade não depende apenas de Feras-bit. Ela precisa ser forte fisicamente, ter um bom ataque e uma ótima defesa. De que adianta uma Fera-bit sem uma beyblade forte? Ela não passará de um pião velho. E a sua beyblade é forte, Grace. Você está se saindo muito bem. Vamos treinar.

O garoto tirou um sorriso da menina, mas não conseguiu diminuir sua tristeza.

Os dias foram passando com a mesma rotina: treinos e aulas teóricas. Grace já se saíra muito bem com a sua beyblade e todos os seus amigos ficavam impressionados com a sua habilidade mostrada nas praças e nos parques. A menina ingênua e tristonha não existia mais. Dera lugar à outra, mais forte, confiante, madura. E até tagarela, coisa que não nunca foi, tanto que chegava até a conversar com o seu instrutor. Mas arrancar algo de Kai Hiwatari que não seja "profissional", era impossível.

E lá se foram dois meses de intenso treinamento. Kai não demonstrava, mas se sentia orgulhoso com a discípula empenhada que arranjou. Até passou pela cabeça a ideia de dar aulas particulares para novatos, quem sabe não consegue uma grana? Mas isso foi por apenas um momento, até um grito de "Cuidado!" despertar seu reflexo e fazê-lo desviar a cabeça para o lado, e ver um vulto rosa-claro passar perto do seu rosto.

- Mas o que foi isso?! – Perguntou, confuso e irritado.

- Desculpe. Foi a minha beyblade que saiu da cuia. Se eu não gritasse, iria te atingir em cheio. – Repondeu a menina, calmamente.

- Aff! - Soltou o garoto, num gesto de impaciência. - Chega de treinos por hoje. Vamos descansar.

- Ora, ora, ora... Mas o que temos aqui! O líder dos Blade Sharks com uma namoradinha! Agora entendo o sumiço durante esses meses! Ah, ah, ah!

A voz esganiçada veio de Carlos², um dos membros dos Blade Sharks, acompanhado dos outros meninos da gangue. Estavam sentados no muro próximo à cuia, e observavam tudo. Eles não estavam ali por acaso. Os Blade Sharks notaram que o seu líder andara sumido por vários dias, e por isso foram até a sua casa saber o motivo. E descobriram.

Kai estava de costas para eles, e sequer virou-se. Grace olhava assustada, e também não se mexeu. Os meninos pularam para dentro do quintal e Carlos tomou a frente. Isso deixou o garoto revoltado.

- Quem lhes deu o direito de entrar aqui? Vão embora agora!

- Ei, "peralá" cara! Somos teus amigos! Viemos aqui te cobrar uma explicação pelo bolo que você deu na gente! Não ia mais às reuniões, não destruía mais as beyblades de ninguém... Queríamos saber se você tava doente, ou algo do tipo, mas vejo que é algo bem mais interessante... – Deu uma olhadela em direção à menina, amedrontada.

Kai estava em uma situação embaraçosa. De fato, havia se esquecido dos Blade Sharks durante esse tempo, devido aos treinamentos da Grace. Nem chance de inventar uma desculpa tinha, já que a verdade estava bem diante dos olhos maliciosos deles.

- Realmente... – começou Kai – Estava bastante ocupado treinando essa menina por que ela havia me pedido, e me esqueci completamente de vocês. Mas foi bom vocês terem vindo, por que estava achando esses treinos muito tediosos. Preciso de mais emoção. Grace!

A menina veio ao seu encontro. Era chegado o momento da prova final.

- Grace, tudo o que te ensinei até hoje, foi o que sei sobre beyblade. Não é tudo, eu sei, mas talvez seja o suficiente para que comece uma caminhada de derrotas e conquistas. Sim, por que terá que conviver com essas duas realidades. Sempre haverá vitórias e perdas. E quero que saiba que estou muito feliz por ter te ensinado. Confesso que te achava muito chata, com aquela fixação toda, mas tudo isso mudou. Obrigado pela sua insistência.

O garoto deu um sorriso e deu um tapinha no ombro da menina, que ficara rubra com o discurso.

- Puá! Quanta melação! Definitivamente, você não é mais o Kai que eu conheço! - Berrou Carlos, cuspindo no chão. - O líder dos Blade Sharks nunca falaria assim! Garota, é melhor se preparar! Eu não sei o que você fez com ele, mas conosco isso não vai acontecer! Não seremos piedosos! Vamos galera! Vamos atacar juntos!

Kai deu uma olhada para a discípula, adivinhado seus pensamentos.

- Está pronta para a sua prova final? – Sussurrou.

- Prontíssima! – respondeu, dando um sorriso.

Logo, todos ficaram a postos. Kai ficara de longe, observando os movimentos da menina e dos garotos da sua gangue. Os olhares eram intimidadores, mas Grace não se importava. Estava determinada a vencer. Mesmo sendo cinco³ beyblades contra uma.

- 3, 2,1!!!!! Let it rip!!!!!

O grito de Carlos deu lugar a um show de faíscas e velocidade sem limites. Todas as cinco massacravam a pobre rosa-claro da Grace, mas ela não desistiu. Tanto que até jogou uma para fora da cuia.

- Droga! – Um moleque resmungou, indo embora.

Kai não expressava nenhuma emoção. Não queria que Grace fraquejasse ao vê-lo sorrindo, como se a luta estivesse ganha. Manteve-se frio. E ensinou-a a ser assim também. E ela foi.

Minutos depois, outra beyblade sai voando, dessa vez para a parede, tal qual o primeiro pião da menina. E como o primeiro garoto, este também se fora, mas não deixou de proferir uns palavrões para o dono da casa.

Carlos ainda restava. Sua beyblade era a pior, a mais violenta de todas. Não deixava de empurrar a da Grace para fora, ou colocá-la entre a dele e mais uma, para amassá-la. E a garota estava aflita, pois sua beyblade estava enfraquecendo com os ataques. "Essa não", pensou.

- Ahahahahahahahah!!!!!!! Você já era, garota! Chama sua Fera-bit, chama! – Zombava Carlos.

E Grace, pressionada em um misto de raiva e orgulho, gritou:

- Vai, Dranzer!!!!

Fez-se silêncio por cinco minutos. Definitivamente, esse grito era o que Kai menos queria ouvir naquela hora. O garoto arregalou os olhos e fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Ih! A menina ficou doida! Ahahahahahahaha!!!! - Carlos gargalhava ainda mais alto, seguido pelos garotos que ali estavam. – Você ensinou isso a ela também, Kai? Ahahahahahaha!!! Essa menina é uma piada!

Grace abaixou os olhos e cerrou os punhos. Estava com raiva. Mas não com raiva da Dranzer, óbvio. Estava com raiva dela mesma, dos garotos, e até do próprio Kai. Queria largar tudo, deixar como está, sair dali. Tinha ido longe demais, além do que ela se permitia. Não examinou as conseqüências, e estava pagando por isso. Foi bom enquanto durou. Agora chega.

Assim que levantou a braço para desistir, a beyblade da menina reagiu. Emanou uma luz intensa e começou a girar com muito mais intensidade que antes. Se foi a Dranzer ou não, o que importava é que o pião parecia ter vida própria. Mandou para o ar as duas beyblades que restavam e atingiu a do Carlos, sem direito a defesa. Foi atacada até ter suas lâminas quebradas e foi arremessada direto para a famosa parede destruidora.

- Não!!!!! – Disse Carlos, ao ser derrotado.

A menina, mesmo sem entender, vibrou de felicidade.

- _Yes_!!! Eu venci!!! Sou uma jogadora de beyblade!!! – E deu pulos e socos no ar.

- Agora, se manda Carlos! – Disse Kai ao seu parceiro, puxando-o pela gola da camisa até o portão – E não volte a me intimidar ou eu te expulso do grupo! E não pule mais o muro da minha casa!

- Você vai se arrepender, garota! Vai pagar muito caro! – Disse o garoto levando seus pedaços, seguido pelos outros que também perderam.

Grace ainda comemorava quando Kai chegou até ela, furioso, e disparou:

- Que história é essa de chamar pela Dranzer?! Só eu tenho o direito de fazer isso! A Dranzer é minha Fera-bit, não sua!

A garota encolheu-se, com medo.

- D-desculpe, Kai. Eu me empolguei...

- Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem? Nunca mais!

A menina fez que sim com a cabeça. Nunca o vira tão transtornado. Mas logo o semblante mudou.

- E quanto à luta... está de parabéns. Vejo que a treinei bem, continue assim, quem sabe você chega e me superar...

- Rá! O grande Kai Hiwatari dizendo isso? Só pode ser brincadeira, né?

- Mas é claro que é brincadeira, ninguém nunca me superará. Eu sou o melhor.

Os dois começaram a rir num momento único e raro, em se tratando de Kai Hiwatari. A menina pegou sua beyblade (ela estava esperançosa em ver uma Fera-bit devido a reação, mas não havia nada) e dirigiu-se ao portão, seguida pelo garoto.

- Kai...

- Sim?

- Eu vou me mudar.

- Mudar? Mudar o quê?

- Não é "o quê"! É "para onde"! Eu vou sair da cidade.

A notícia deixou o garoto entristecido, mas não perdeu a chance de fazer uma piadinha:

- Quer dizer que não terei sua vigilância aqui? Que maravilha! Então terei de contratar um segurança de verdade.

- Para, é sério. Eu não queria te contar antes, por que meus pais ainda estavam indecisos, mas agora é pra valer. Nós vamos para a América.

Grace já tinha atravessado o portão e ambos se falavam pelas grades, como da primeira vez.

- Quer dizer que nos encontraremos pelo mundo? Em algum campeonato?

- Acho que sim. – A garota sorriu.

- Então tchau, Grace. – Kai estendeu sua mão para cumprimentá-la. – Foi ótimo tê-la como discípula. Levarei essa experiência comigo para sempre.

A menina apertou a mão.

- Adeus, Kai Hiwatari. Muito obrigada por me tornar uma pessoa melhor.

Grace aprendeu com o seu mestre a se manter frio durante os momentos mais dolorosos. E esse era um, talvez o mais doloroso de todos que já tivera. Se essa era a deixa para ela expressar o que sentia, ela não aproveitou. A menina do rabo-de-cavalo virou-se para a direita e se foi, deixando passar o irreversível. Estava entardecendo, o céu tornava-se rosado. Kai a acompanhou com os olhos até ela dobrar a esquina, e quando não podia mais vê-la, virou-se nos calcanhares e entrou em casa.

**Dias depois...**

- Soube que a Grace fora embora no dia seguinte à prova final. Não sei por que, mas já pressentia que ela estava se despedindo, desde o começo. Que droga... Me sinto usado por aquela baixinha do casaco rosa. Por que justo eu? Aquela "vigilante" de araque... Não duvido que aquela simpatia toda seja uma estratégia para saber os meus pontos fracos e me derrotar num torneio.

Ahahahaha!!! Imaginar a Grace espiã me diverte. É incrível, mas durante os dois meses em que estive com ela, pude conhecê-la como se fosse uma velha amiga. Não sei quanto a mim, pois nunca me abria tanto quanto ela comigo, mas sinto que podia confiar nela, que podia contar para o que der e vier. Sua amizade para comigo era verdadeira.

Treiná-la foi um desafio, mas foi recompensador. Nunca esquecerei o que aprendi com essa garota de rabo-de-cavalo e belíssimos olhos verdes. E pensar que minha primeira amiga fosse uma menina... Quem diria, hein, Dranzer?

Espero que ela consiga a Fera-bit que tanto deseja. Confesso que estou triste com a sua partida. Até logo, Grace. Que eu lhe encontre ainda mais "fera" mesmo sem Fera, pelo mundo. É o meu desejo a partir de hoje.

* * *

¹Jogador(a) de beyblade. Não sei se essa palavra existe no vocabulário do anime.

²Ele apareceu no primeiro episódio do anime.

³Não me lembro quantos eram por isso chutei cinco, com exceção do Kai.

**N.A.:** Essa fic estava escrita há muito tempo, mas só agora é que criei coragem para publicá-la. Obviamente eu fiz umas mudanças, pois o original era pura "viagem". Espero que gostem, mesmo que não seja um romance decidi focar mais a amizade, porque essa é uma das temáticas de Beyblade. Qualquer crítica, dúvida, elogio, reclamação é só mandar reviews.


End file.
